


A Safe-House Family Christmas

by Ultra



Series: A Family Christmas [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Safe Haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's POV of a very special Christmas. AU Season 4, where Chloe and Gabe are still in the safe-house at Christmas. Pure Christmas fluff, with sweet Chlex love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safe-House Family Christmas

It wasn’t exactly how I planned to spend Christmas, not this one or any other. Lex had thought the danger would be over long before now and that me and my Dad would be able to come out of hiding, maybe even return to some kind of normal life in Smallville, if life could ever be ordinary in that particular leafy little hamlet! Anyway, it didn’t happen, and Christmas 2004 would have to be spent in a fairly low key and lonely style. At least, that was how it started out. I for one was determined not to let such a special occasion look like another normal day of solitude and sadness. Christmas was important, special, and I intended to keep it that way, even if the world outside my window did think I was dead.

Lex was as good as his word to me. He promised protection in the beginning, and he more than delivered, but after that, he had other vows he intended to keep. Anything I wanted was supposed to be mine, and pretty much everything was within his power to do.

I didn’t ask for much, it didn’t seem right, after all the guy had already saved my life more than once. I tried to keep the asking for favours to a minimum but Christmas decorations were a must and Lex more than obliged. The house was a cross between Santa’s grotto and the inside of a glitter snow globe by the time I was done with the place. Sitting there by the tree, amongst fairy lights and tinsel, I could almost forget that stepping outside the front door could put my life in mortal danger.

I tried not to dwell on the badness, and Christmas became the project that took my mind off everything else. The secure Internet connection let me browse for gifts and turning on the charm with my favourite security guard got those presents fetched and carried to my door for me. Of course, I would have asked Lex personally but this was finally my opportunity to give something back by getting him a surprise. I had told him several times that one day I would find ways and means to repay his kindness to me, but he always got this weird smile on his face, shook his head and told me that my being in his life was all the gift he needed.

It seemed a little weird, considering Lex Luthor a friend, but a nice kind of weird that I wouldn’t’ve traded for the world. I think my Dad actually started to see the guy as family after all he’d done for us. It was never an issue that it was Lex’s own family issues that had dragged me and the my father into a life-and-death situation. We only talked about how he went on to save us and remained our constant friend.

Visits were regular, talks were long, and it was inevitable that before long the topic of how we would spend Christmas Day came up. I was sat on the couch with Lex, alone as my father had long since gone to bed, another stress induced migraine pounding in his head. Me and my most unlikely friend drank mugs of cocoa and I asked the totally innocent question that seemed to break the heart that most doubted Lex even had.

“So, what are you doing for Christmas, Lex?” I asked, all chipper and smiley for about three seconds, before I realised what an idiot I’d been.

Christmas was for family and friends, Lex was on as short a supply of those as me, and I at least had the excuse of being locked up in a house where no-one was ever supposed to find me.

“With my father in jail and my half-brother barely speaking to me...” he said, staring into his mug a moment before putting it aside on the coffee table. “Let’s just say the phrase 'Happy Holidays' is a little out of place in my life right now.”

I nodded my understanding, opening my mouth to immediately apologise but stopping just short of actually doing it. I didn’t need to be sorry, not when I could be kind and helpful, after all it was the season of the spirit, a time to reach out a helping hand to all those who needed it.

“Lex, why don’t you come here for Christmas?” I found myself suddenly offering, hardly able to meet his eyes until I was done explaining my idea and the motives behind it. “I mean, you can say no if you want, I was just thinking... you’ve become such a big part of our lives, I know Dad would love to have you here and you know I would too,” I smiled, sure I was blushing when I looked his way though to this day I have no idea why I should’ve been embarrassed.

I don’t think I ever saw a Luthor speechless until that moment, but then I guess Lex wasn’t so much used to kindness. His mother left him at a young age, through no fault of her own at least, but she still wasn’t there to love him, his father had proven to be a monster, and each friend he might make always seemed to have an ulterior motive, except perhaps for Clark. In that moment I guess I proved myself again to be a worthy friend to the man who was missing so little from his life, and at the same time everything he needed.

“Christmas alone wouldn’t be right, not when you can have a place here with us.”

His eyes fell to where my hand had landed on his knee, only then did I realise I’d even moved. Retracting my fingers immediately, I would not be so quick to take back my offer about Christmas. Lex was as important to me as the day itself right now, and I truly did want to share this special time with him. My eyes met his, holding on as long as he would, until finally he smiled.

“Chloe, I would be honoured to be part of your family for Christmas,” he told me, his voice almost too soft to be his own, but at least I knew he meant every word he said.

True to his word, as he always was with me, Lex showed up on Christmas morning, looking surprisingly casual. I was more used to the smart suits he wore for work since he usually came visiting between LuthorCorp meetings and such. This day brought a different style Lex, sporting a dark red sweater and a bright smile rarely seen on the face of a Luthor.

‘Merry Christmas’ was said too many times as he was greeted into what passed for our home. At least right now it felt kind of homely, with the decorations and my Dad fussing around like a crazy person, and Lex. It was strange how fast he had come to mean so much to me. It would be odd to call him my best friend, and weirder still to think of him as a brother given one or two dirty, dirty thoughts that I’d dared to have about him, but he meant a lot, that much was for certain.

“I come bearing gifts,” he told us with as comfortable a smile as I had ever seen on his face when he sat down beside me on the couch and offered out a gift bag each to my Dad and me.

I waited for my father’s present to be opened first and he looked thrilled with what was clearly a very expensive designer shirt. I felt a little bad for wondering if Lex just looked in the closet for the nearest thing he’d bought and never worn, but I like to think maybe this time he actually went and did a little personal shopping of his own. That point was proven to me after my Dad hurried up to his room to put on his newest item of clothing and my attention was turned to the gift I held in my hand.

“Your turn,” Lex told me with a smile that was just this side of mischievous.

It wasn’t a look I saw too much. Lex did a great line in serious in front of most people. I was one of the few that got to see his relaxed and even fun sides, but this particular almost playful look was still more foreign to me than familiar.

“Okay,” I said, just a little wary as I pulled a small box from the shiny bag in my hands.

It seemed like jewellery, which was kind of a big gift for two people with an undefined friendship, but then this was Lex Luthor we were talking about, and the two of us owed each other our lives in different ways. What was a little bling between heroes?

“Wow!” I gasped at the sight of the gift he had given me; a perfect charm bracelet for me.

I say perfect not because it was gold and expensive looking, but because each and every charm said something about me that was oh so true. There was a little representation each of a pen, a computer, a magnifying glass, clearly all linked to my investigative reporting, then further around a flower, a heart, and a symbol that I didn’t recognise.

“Lex, this is beautiful,” I told him, though my confusion over the last charm must have shown on my face as his own expression fell.

“You hate it,” he said sadly, “I can tell by the look on your face, Chloe...”

“No, no!” I insisted fast, “I swear, Lex, its gorgeous, I just... I was wondering about this charm,” I pointed out what I meant but he seemed to misinterpret where my finger landed, either that or he just wanted to give me a full explanation of the gift.

“Symbols of your investigative reporting are the obvious ones, I know,” he smiled, eyes only on my bracelet as I watched him. “The flower and the heart and for your beauty and your kindness,” he told me as I swallowed hard and fought the urge to turn puce at such sweet words. “And this,” he pointed out, “is the symbol for infinity, because I hope our friendship can last that long,” he said, looking up at the same moment I did.

We shared a smile, but it was more than just that. The look in his eyes told me there was way more to it than that, but we didn’t say anything about it, not then, and not least because my Dad was already running back down the stairs. Before he came into a view, I found my courage and leant in, planting a kiss on Lex’s cheek.

“Thank you,” I whispered. “I want that too,” promising my want and need for his friendship was as strong as his own for mine.

When my Dad came back into the room, it was as if there had been no special moment between me and Lex, but we both knew things were changing between us. What better time to start a relationship than what should be one of the happiest days of the year?

Dad soon reminded me we had a gift for Lex too and I was quick to grab the box from under the tree. Handing it over, I felt suddenly and strangely shy as Lex pulled at the ribbon and opened his gift.

Inside the box was a shirt, not anything like the one Lex had bought for my Dad, but in just the shade of purple I knew he loved to wear. I managed to get a designer label, bought for less than half-price on the Internet via my favourite security guard doing me a huge favour. At the ends of the sleeves sat a pair of gold cufflinks, which my Dad had helped me choose. They were not engraved with LL like so many things Lex owned, instead they bore Chinese symbols, one for friendship and the other for happiness. I knew he would know what they were and the smile on his face proved it.

I never saw a person so moved by such a simple gift, but then I guess Lex didn’t exactly get a lot of Christmas presents anyway, and none that anybody really picked out personally. Corporate crap and things chosen by assistants and lackeys was probably all he ever saw. This was very different and very special.

“Thank you,” he said, looking my way, guessing correctly that it was me alone that arranged the present he held in his hands. “Both of you,” he smiled wider as he he glanced from me to my Dad.

“You’re more than welcome, Lex,” he told him genuinely. “After all you’ve done for us...”

“Believe me, Gabe, you and your daughter more than earned my friendship,” said Lex, looking only at me then in that intense way that just made my insides go to jello - God, I love when he does that.

“Like you didn’t do the same,” was all I could say in response, and that came out way more quiet than it was supposed to.

“Okay,” the moment was broken one more time as my Dad clapped his hands and practically ordered ‘us kids’ to clean up the mess of gift wrap and packaging, whilst he checked on the food.

It took me a minute to realise that I was the only one who moved off the couch, leaving Lex sat alone staring at me. I turned back to glance his way and shot him a look, intending to make some sarcastic comment about Luthor thinking he was too good to clean up after himself, but the words died on my tongue as he reached out for my hand and encouraged me to stand up when he did.

“What are you doing, Lex?” I asked, trying my best to seem jokey and fine, not at all nervous like I actually felt.

“Don’t you think kissing under the mistletoe is an under-rated tradition, Chloe?” he smiled, as I cast a look kitchenwards, just in case my Dad came back, at the same time praying he wouldn’t.

“Lex, we don’t have any mistletoe,” I told him, though honestly, I really wished I’d pushed for it right now!

“You’re a smart girl, Chloe,” he reminded me, making me shiver in the best way as he pushed my hair gently off my face. “You can’t use your imagination?”

‘Oh hell, yeah,’ my brain went screaming off without me as Lex’s arm snaked around my back and pulled me in just a little closer.

“Oh, look,” I pointed upwards, both of us sparing the bare ceiling a glance before our gazes locked again. “There it is,” I said softly a moment before Lex’s lips touched mine in the sweetest kiss of my life.

Though it lasted just the briefest moment, I was breathless for a full minute afterwards, and the smile that appeared on my face refused to shift all day. Dad put it down to the Christmas spirit, and I didn’t bother to correct him. Lex and I knew better. We’d found the light at the end of a very long dark tunnel, as Christmas worked its magic on us.


End file.
